


Rubeus Hagrid's anti-terrorism initiative

by rainfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfox/pseuds/rainfox
Summary: Hagrid collects photos for Harry. Lupin helps.





	Rubeus Hagrid's anti-terrorism initiative

There are no pictures of Lily as a child. There are pictures of James with his family, James smiling in his Hogwarts robes side by side with Sirius. Pictures of James in Hagrid's hut huddled in a pile with Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, their eleven year old faces puffy with sleep. Pictures of James in his crib as an infant. Toddler James gnawing on painted blocks. James on a broom inside a cluttered living room, gift wrappers on the ground. James with a broom, cleaning up the vase he knocked from the top of the shelf. 

There are pictures of James with Lily. James looking at Lily adoringly while Lily has on her best teenage face of contempt. James kissing Lily. James and Lily looking at baby Harry. Baby Harry looks upsettingly unfamiliar. It's the scar, Hagrid thinks and his heart drops. There is no scar. The first time Hagrid held Harry, newly orphaned, Harry had his scar. The trademark.

Hagrid pets Fang and lets the dogs friendly grunt make things a little better.

Remus has made a good job of finding pictures for Harry. He has the boxes of photos James and Lily kept on the floor of their wardrobe.  
\- Can you imagine James organizing photos? Remus asks.  
\- Lily, Hagrid starts.  
\- Lily had a baby. 

There are no pictures of Lily alone.  
\- Ask the Slug club, Remus suggests via owl, but Hagrid has already done that. They don't really answer him and the ones that do send pictures of Lily looking slightly uncomfortable and waving side by side with Lucius Malfoy at an alumni party. Teenage Lily. Hogwarts robes. The pictures add nothing. There are no muggle photos tinted sepia with age showing Lily with her sister. No baby photos of Lily. No nothing.

\- Severus was always taking pictures, writes Horace Slughorn on a thick parchment accompanied by a photo of kids in Slytherin robes, the odd Ravenclaw, and Lily Evans.

\- No, Snape says. - No I don't, absolutely not. Why would I have photos of Lily Evans?  
\- Lissen, I know what it's like, Hagrid says. - Yer not one thing or the other. Half giant, remember.  
\- Oh no, I had forgotten, Snape says, sneering. - You and I are not alike.  
\- Them same people came for both of us, Hagrid says. - When yer special it's not always good. Is that what you want fer Harry? Not to belong? To be angry? 

Snape swirls around and starts across the courtyard.  
\- You know what happens to wizards that want to be something they aren't! Hagrid shouts. - You want him to hate his muggle roots? You-know-who-  
\- The Dark Lord is gone, Snape spits, not turning.

\- Yea, and fascists work alone, Hagrid mutters. Snape is a slimy little eel and saying that is a great injustice to eels.  
\- Why do we even try, eh, Fang?

Fang wags its tail and bows in a playful invitation to wrestle. - Good doggo, Hagrid says. - Good boy. 

The next morning there is an envelope lodged in the doorframe of Hagrid's hut. Inside it a single photograph of Lily as a child, standing by a playground swing-set.  
\- I have no idea what you are talking about, Snape says when Hagrid approaches him at breakfast. - Please take your smelly dog away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this: http://batcii.tumblr.com/post/175202634738/a-redraw-of-a-particularly-self-indulgent-remus
> 
> I could do with a native English speaking beta. Volunteers? :)


End file.
